


Light up our Night

by Snickersnee_Sophie



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Secret Crush, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snickersnee_Sophie/pseuds/Snickersnee_Sophie
Summary: During a sleepless night you find yourself distracted by Wheeljack; who's flashing auditory sensors light up the dark room when he speaks.Then he manages to find even more ways to distract you.
Relationships: Wheeljack (Transformers)/You, Wheeljack/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	Light up our Night

You turned onto your side, unable to sleep. Tossing and turning hour after hour- surely it'd be 4am by now. Knowing your luck though, it's probably only 1am.

You glanced over to your roommate, Wheeljack, who you couldn't even see in the darkness. You stared in his general direction; wondering if he was awake right now too. After a minute of squinting you could barely make out his figure, silent and still, seemingly deep in recharge. Lucky. Your tired expression softened, your gaze lingering.

Wheeljack always had this affect on you. You couldn't just look at him like a normal person, no. You had to _look_ at him. Take in every detail, let his voice drown out any other sound, be thrown into a nostalgic trance by the faint scent of petrol and burning rubber every time he stood too near to you, too close. You had it bad.

Yet you hadn't made any move to show him that.

Taking a deep sigh and disregarding those thoughts you closed your eyes in an attempt at sleep once again.

Time passed. Then more time passed. You frowned to yourself as you still couldn't manage to fall asleep. Spending what felt like hours but was actually mere minutes laying with your eyes closed, awake. Typical. Then your mind began to drift back to the thought of your roommate- just feet away from you.

This really wasn't helping your situation. Now you wanted to stay awake to think about him.

Damn.

Okay, try to think of something else! Something boring that would drive you to sleep! You tried to think of anything other than Wheeljack. Trees, maybe? You tried to focus on the idea of leaves rustling; but the focusing counteracted the point of it all. You were _too_ focused. Too wired, too awake.

Maybe Ratchet is up late working, maybe you could go talk to him for a bit and hope you'll tire out by the time you return to your room. He might not be happy with you disturbing him, though.. Maybe you could go out for a walk by yourself- although that'd be dangerous out in the dark. Was anyone awake? Are you the only one in this entire building whose body refuses to let them rest?

You sighed again, opening your eyes to stare at the ceiling. That's when you almost have a heart attack-

_"Something troubling ye?"_

The sudden bright flashing lights of your roommates auditory sensors brightened the room like lightning, the suddenness of it all causing you to almost jump out of your skin and needless to say you cursed into the darkness of the room afterwards- well, darkness bar the soft glow of blue optics.

"I swear to all hell-" you whispered in his direction. 

The room lit up again with his short response; "What? What's up?" 

Groaning, you covered your eyes with your hands. Your voice was muffled by some of the blanket which just indulged the sense of tiredness coming from you. "Can we get like.. mufflers- warmers- can we knit warmers for your head lights so you don't blind me every time you talk like- like- like I'm checking my phone in the middle of the night but my phones on full brightness and-" You paused for a moment. "Jackowacko."

"Hm?" Came his response.

"You literally have headlights-"

"Aaand you need sleep."

You huffed, gesturing vaguely into the air as if it strengthened your point; "I can't! My body just- hhh!" Your arms dropped to the bed in the most dramatic fashion you could muster.

The scientist hummed and you were sure if you could see him that he'd have his finger on his chin in thought. "Did you try closing your eyes?" The room lit up with each word from the Cybertronian across from you.

As if that wasn't the very first thing you tried. You subconsciously rolled your eyes at the darkness that followed after Wheeljacks sentence. "Been trying that for hours, Jacko." 

But then you found yourself thinking about how rather cute this is. The way he acted was as if he was working on a scientific theory, but in reality he just stated the most obvious. He was trying to help you sleep and you couldn't help but let a smile tug at your lips at the thought.

Out of all the people in the world you just had to fall for a Cybertronian. Damn him.

He spoke up again, pulling you out of your thoughts. "Anything I could possibly do to assist?"

You thought about the statement, not sure how to feel about his offer to 'assist' which felt like an odd choice of wording.

Wheeljacks optics dimmed as he thought to himself before speaking out loud; "Perhaps you'd sleep easier if you had someone to cuddle? I've heard that often helps."

That's when the room fell into silence. So that's what he meant by 'assist'. How do you respond to that? You wanted to, of course, but you couldn't seem to catch your words to say yes.

You stared.

He stared back.

Okay this is getting awkward, say something!!

You gulped nervously, still struggling to find words yet you spoke without thinking; "Uhh- Sure!" You cursed in your head at how dumb that probably sounded after a moments silence. Although, if you knew what was going on in Wheeljacks thought processor currently you'd be a blushing mess!

Wheeljack closed his optics as he waited, rendering the room in complete darkness.

You hesitantly stared into the jet black room; to where you assumed Wheeljack to be. You finally sat up and swung your legs over the edge of your bed, shivering at the cold that ran up through your legs with the contact to the floor.

"You sure I can stay with you?" You searched for reassurance from the scientist.

"More sure than ever, sweetspark." 

Your eyes flinched closed momentarily in response to the light that emitted from your good friend as he spoke. The room fell into darkness once again as soon as he finished.

Accepting the simple response as reliable reassurance, you made your move.

You approached his berth and took it upon yourself to attempt climbing up without asking for help from Wheeljack. You struggled with hoisting yourself up, too busy to acknowledge the pair of glowing optics back online and the servo that came up behind you; until you finally noticed when his servo made contact with your frame.

A small "Oh-" managed to escape your lips in surprise to the help Wheeljack gave as he gently nudged you onto the berth with him. "I feel a lil' lightheaded, woah-" You held onto your head at the sudden rush after moving a little too fast too soon for someone who's been laying down for hours. Then a thought struck. "Hey, how does it feel to be lightheaded all the time?"

Wheeljack squinted in confusion. "Lightheaded?" On cue, the lights on either side of his head lit up in tune with the word which was followed up with an "Ohhh" as Wheeljack realised what you were referring to, eyes widening in amusement.

You laughed half-heartedly at his reaction, tiredness evident in your voice. "You're lightheaded and you have headlights, wowie!"

"And you _still_ need sleep." Wheeljack almost sounded like he was smiling- if that's even possible. He sounded... fond. With that, he then rested his arm loosely around you as to protect you from falling off the edge of the berth- trapping you by doing so.

So there you were, resting between a transformers arm and their body, secure and safe.

Not just any transformer though, no, this was _Wheeljack_. You froze at the thought, heat burning through you like a wildfire. Luckily the night was cold, otherwise you'd be in trouble.

Realising the awkwardness of just staring in silence, you decide to shyly slide down onto your back; deciding to try and ignore the blush threatening you.

You lay in silence for a few moments in close proximity to the Cybertronian beside you. Shifting onto your side and facing away from him, you came to realise you weren't even cuddling- which is what Wheeljack had advised after all. Plus, his berth didn't obtain a blanket and you completely forgot yours back on your bed. Heck. The heat emitting from your roomate contrasted to the coldness of the room which only deepened your desire to close the gap between you two...

So, you did.

Biting your lip, you picked up the courage to shift your position enough to reach Wheeljack; your back connecting to his waist in an oddly shy fashion.

Wheeljacks illuminating auditory sensors seemed to stutter momentarily at the contact, yet you didn't catch any sound. Faint warmth of heated metal radiated from him, warming your back, soothing your tired muscles and causing your eyes to leisurely close. 

The feeling of him against your back was thrilling, exhilarating, intoxicating. You wondered if you'd ever have the chance to be in such a position with the scientist again. 

Taking a shaky and nervous breath, you took notice of the extremely faint scent of something burnt which often came with being too close to Wheeljack, his failed science experiments often being the culprit when they tend to go 'boom'. 

The fact that you were so close to him that you managed to notice such a minor detail that you wouldn't have taken notice of otherwise.

The thought was exciting!

Little to your knowledge, Wheeljacks thought processor was racing. The glow of his usually vivid blue optics were dull in a tired sense as he sneaked a glance down at you- and everything else was history. You were here and in that moment he seemed to forget where 'here' even was. You were so serene and distracting to him. Only you could give him this feeling; and he knew it. _Knows_ it.

He knows he's in love with you.

In the middle of everything, the chaos, the war, there was you.

The low whirring of movement filled the night air as he made a move; reaching his arm over himself just enough for the fingers of his servo to brush against your frame reassuringly, causing a tingly sensation to coarse through your body. Hesitation. Then finally he brings his servo closer to curve around you protectively, warmly.

Wheeljack whispered just loud enough for you to hear as if the walls might be listening. "Your heart is pounding."

Things had begun to haze and blur together in your mind. Was it sleep finally catching up- or was it the fact Wheeljack felt solid against you. You almost shuddered at every minor movement, at every quiet click of machinery that could only be heard in dead silence, at everything and anything that came from the Scientist.

Minutes passed.

Then your thoughts became remote and dwindled as your mind slipped away.

.

.

.

Morning light creeped its way into the room. You were awoken abruptly by the resonance of a bang in a neighbouring room. When had you even fallen asleep? As you sat up, you became aware of the empty space beside you which led you to recall the events of last night. Damn, had you really cuddled up to the Cybertronian? Wow. Although you shouldn't be dwelling on those thoughts right now, you should be investigating whatever that sound was!

Stumbling off of Wheeljacks berth, you made your way into the hall where you came face to face with Perceptor, who was covered head to toe in what appeared to be blackened ash. He facepalmed as he groaned; "Wheeljacks attempts at transferring organic life into the form of a Cybertronian are certainly daunting." He gestured vaguely as he made eye contact, "He's distracted, his thought processor is preoccupied! Primus, It's as if something happened last night that's been on his mind."

You gazed at Perceptor with wide eyes- you could only assume Wheeljack was too distracted to work which led to one of his experiments to blow up; which would explain the ruckus you were woken up to... Wait a minute! "Jacko's tryna do _what_ now?" 

"He's-" Perceptor was cut off by another bang which was followed up with Wheeljacks familiar sound of utmost surprise, as if it doesn't happen often.

If he's trying to do what Perceptor is suggesting... oh boy. This is.. _perfect_! There's one outcome blaring in your thoughts! If Wheeljack actually commits to this experiment and succeeds- you could become your very own Cybertronian! Your mind is going wild, wild about life spans and general barriers that would no longer be a problem if you were just like _them_! Then someone catches your eye. A small, accidental peek behind Perceptor showcased the other Scientist in the background.

You stared at Wheeljack. Perceptor noticed.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fic I've ever posted, wowie!! This fic is based on a conversation I had with a friend!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!  
> See ya on the flip side!


End file.
